4 Minutes in Heaven
by Yumi Kei
Summary: Axel is a growing rock star on his last stop in Japan. His lastest act raises a few eyebrows, esspecially to the boy he does it to on stage. AkuRoku AU


(AN:) Also not the next chapter to FTMR, but, oh well, i had fun writing this, please enjoy it!

Oh, and please read the lyrics! This fic wont make any sense unless you read carefully -sinister laugh-

Disclaimer: No ownership to Axel nor to Roxas. _Spell Magic_ belongs to the awesome and amazing Acid Black Cherry. Look him up.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tonight is the last stop. Tokyo Dome is the last stop. Axel, solo artist in Japan hates touring, but loves it. He has been all over the country now. This was big, very big. He had preformed at every dome and stadium in Japan for the last two months, and it was finally going to stop, right at Tokyo Dome. Axel walked around it first, through the seats and up the rows and up the stairs, looking at the stage he would be on from the opposite wall. He had never been inside it, it really was as big as people said; almost the size of a foot ball field. Axel nodded, tonight would be awesome.

Axel wanted to leave an impression; this was his first major tour, he had never been in something this deep... this is where the _real_ stars are, what they see and what Axel saw now, could be in the same sentence. So, he let his imagination go on this. Huge setup. Outrageously expensive wardrobe (even for him), the best camera crew money could buy, and lights, lots of lights and special effects. Marluxia, his manager, thought of a pirate theme. Axel agreed, and so it was done. A pirate ship on stage, ridiculous (sexy) pirate outfits, cannons and flares on stage as well. Marluxia has been Axel's manager from day two... day one was a disaster. And for every concert tour, Marluxia dressed Axel in strange getups. He also bribed Axel to _do _strange things on stage.

Axel made out with his backup dancers on stage, he made out with his band members on stage, boy or girl... sometimes both. He would cuss into the microphone, flip people the bird. He once vandalized a concert hall by bringing out a can of spray paint on the opening act and spraying a heart with his name across it on a wall. He once stripped on stage, with him standing in front of a white screen with the lights out: pitch black, so all you could see was his silhouette. Axel did crazy things, and he liked that he got away with it; being famous sure had its perks. But what Marluxia suggested this time, made Axel stand up.

"No way! I think that's going a little too far."

But Axel did it anyway, he did it for every previous act for this tour, and this last stop was no exception. Although he was now used to it, and he swallowed every lump in his throat, he still couldn't help but think of the poor fans he was committing this act upon. But, after seeing reaction after reaction, Axel realized (with a ping of curiosity) that they _loved_ this stuff. One kid looked as shocked as Axel felt, another wouldn't stop bawling his eyes out. C'mon, this is rock 'n roll people!

Axel finished the ending of the sixth song of the night, when _Spell Magic_ started up, he bolted off stage, knowing which two of his male backup dancers would crawl out from under the stage to preform the memorized routine of threatening the crowd. That one of them would be Axel's prisoner. _It followed up with the pirate theme_, Marluxia had explained to Axel while he paced nervously. Axel was the "Captain," that privilege came with a capital C, and we needed a captor.

A chair magically appeared from the trap door, and the two dancers, or kidnappers, leapt off the stage like frogs, grinning maniacally at the crowd's crazy screaming, mostly girls. Axel watched from behind a slit in the curtain, watching for his victim, before Xemnas, his co-director, dragged him away, to be ready to appear from under the stage in a few minutes.

Roxas had great seats, no doubt. He was in section C, row 9, near the edge, seat B. Translation: They had effin' good seats. He had scrounged up just enough money, with Hayner and Olette, to get all three of them tickets. They sat together, Roxas on the end row, Hayner in the middle of him and Olette. When Roxas heard Zexion and Demyx (yes, he was that much of a geeky fan, even knew the names of Axel's backup people), he freaked. I mean, there was no way they would pick _him_ to be on stage with Axel, of all the people here. Roxas knew his tickets were lucky. All the tickets, from every vendor was sold out in a matter of hours, Hayner had the privileged to snag the last ticket on the Internet. But Roxas still screamed and waved his arms madly, laughing with his two friends. The two dancers locked eyes with Roxas as they ran and/or hoped down the rows, but only for a moment as they soon passed him. Demyx ruffled the hair of one girl a few rows behind him, but thats all he did. Hayner harshly tapped Roxas on the shoulder, and yelled directly in his ear.

"Dude, look!" He was pointing to the stage. Roxas joined the eruption of cheers when Axel emerged through the floor, center stage, arms crossed, trademark smirk on his lips. Roxas shut his mouth to listen to Axel as soon as he fixed the head set so the mic was more aligned with his mouth, and parting his lips to begin singing.

_Is this some kind of tease, too? You've really cooled off, today will be three weeks  
Forget yourself in me, like candy you've had in your mouth that won't melt away  
Suddenly, I've become so empty, reaching for a cigarette though it's something I quit  
My womb aches again, resurrecting those sweltering nights_

That's when Roxas felt a sharp tug at his arm... his right arm. He looked over, and was staring straight into the eyes of Zexion. Olette squealed next to Hayer, who turned to see this, and cheered for Roxas. Roxas was perplexed. No way, was Zexion really pulling him out of his spot? Out of the crowd? Really escorting him down the row? He turned to try and find Hayner, but all he could see was other fans cheering him on; happy for him. Others, visibly upset. That's when it hit him: _I'm going to be on stage with _Axel!

His legs suddenly turned into noodles, and Demyx had to help hold him from the other side. He barely heard him yelling instructions into his ear.

"Just act cool!" He started. Roxas turned his head to look at him. "Remember, you're our prisoner," he grinned, and Roxas just smiled.

The two men led Roxas up the stairs to the end of the stage that stretched out to the audience. He managed not to stumble and fall up the steps. His eyes were focused on Axel, who was on the stage facing the start of the catwalk. He was watching, too. Roxas switched his eyesight to the chair, dead center at the end of the catwalk.

Zexion commanded Roxas to sit, so he did. Zexion and Demyx then turned the chair away from the screaming fans to face Axel, Zexion tying his hands together behind the chair. Roxas clutched on to his light stick, watching Axel's hips and lips move. Roxas displayed no interest; act cool, as Demyx told him.

_Just try it! I want your MAGIC BABY! Selfishly tame me!  
Just try it! I want your MAGIC! There's something I just can't stand about you!  
Just try it! I want your MAGIC! Degrade me in an affair where you're satisfied pleasing only yourself!  
Just try it! I want your MAGIC! It's so unnatural that I want you to hurt me, hurt me so badly!_

After the first chorus of ignoring Demyx and Zexion dance around him like Indians around a fire, Axel and two of his female back up dancers marched down the stage, toward Roxas. The crowd roared, screams included. A current of hysteria washed over Roxas, and he could not hold back a laugh that escaped his throat.

Axel had on a wicked smirk, casually singing the rude lyrics.

_"You don't have to be my girlfriend, you know", those words you fed me were such a lie  
On those days we couldn't see each other, sure enough, I did it just as willfully_

La La La...kiss my cherry  
Cover and caress me with your fingerprints  
The sex of words

Right when Axel was about five feet away from Roxas, Demyx and Zexion spun the chair back to face the audience.

Roxas jumped a bit when he felt a body pressed against the back of the chair. He almost had a panic attack when Axel brought his arms gracefully across his neck, bringing his head down next to his, singing in his ear. Roxas distinctly heard the girls in the crowd go crazy. He tried to find Olette, but couldn't pick out their seat from up here. Axel slowly pulled his arms away, and strutted to the front, his back to Roxas, to sing a few more verses.

The torture didn't end there.

Axel turned back around, took a few steps, and bent over to graze his fingers down Roxas' cheeks. More screams from the crowd, Roxas just yelped, unable to break eye contact from Axel, who straightened back out to grab his crotch, fisting it and giving it a good shake. Roxas barked out a laugh, wondering too late why he went with that reaction. Roxas' eyes followed that same hand as it brushed a few bangs out of his face. Axel smiled at a break in the song and winked at Roxas.

Axel loved it. He had his share of girls and boys brought up here in the last two months, and none of them had a reaction quite like this. Calm, for the most part, and cool. At the last show, when he grabbed his own nuts, it was at a girl. She screamed. High pitched and obnoxious. This boy's laugh was priceless. After brushing the boy's hair, Axel reluctantly turned back around to add in a few sensual dance steps, completely aware of the boy observing his ass. Axel turned back around, not on schedule, and bent down at the boy's knees, resting his arm on his thighs casually, flipping his hair with the other hand, singing a few more obscene lyrics.

Axel had to admit, this kid was cute.

Very cute. Was that blush on his neck? He inspected his wardrobe. Axel's arm was currently draped around torn, faded blue jeans. The boy had on a sleeveless black hoodie, small, form fitting. A thick silver ball necklace finished the ensemble. His hair was just crazy. An idea suddenly struck Axel, and he hoped this boy was over eighteen.

The normal routine was to carefully take a seat on the victim's lap, but Axel wanted to go "All out" with this one, right? Marluxia better give him a raise.

Axel stood, singing as he took a wide step to stand over the boy, one leg on each side. The audience went absolutely ecstatic. Axel almost laughed into the mic. The boy stared up at him wide eyed, his mouth opened slightly.

Axel took a seat.

He though the Dome would come down from all the screaming.

Roxas was...

Well, the "dot dot dot" pretty much covers it.

What do you do in this situation? No doubt cameras everywhere were recording his and Axel's face. But, to have you idol... your god of music straddling your waist? In public? During the middle of a very raunchy song?

Intense.

Roxas thought his heart stopped when Axel brought his arms around his neck, leaning in. Roxas had the crazy thought that he was going to kiss him. He even squeezed his eyes shut, preparing for impact, but Axel brought his head to the base of his neck, just tapping his forehead against his ear. Roxas will never forget the smell. It was definitely Axel. Sweat, the strange perfume from a foreign cologne, and something else. Something that just defined Axel. Roxas put a firmer grip on his stick light, still behind the chair.

Axel pulled back to face Roxas, raising his eyebrows once, lips shut for a sly smile making him look not too innocent at all.

"You're heavy," Roxas stumbled out. The mic picked it up and the crowd laughed. Roxas smiled, so did Axel, as he slid- yes- slid off of Roxas' lap. Axel walked behind Roxas and untied the ribbon from his wrists as the song ended with a guitar riff cutting off. But Roxas didn't move his hands. The crowd clapped and hooted. Axel took one of Roxas' hands and helped him stand up. He raised his arm in the air, instructing everyone to clap for him. While they did, he handed the ribbon to Roxas, thanking him. Roxas look at the yellow ribbon, and found that it was autographed.

Was it over already? He looked back at Axel, not wanting to take his eyes off him. Did this really just happen?

Axel extended a long arm to the stairs. Roxas looked at them, then back at Axel.

_Damn, he's so cute._ Axel took the boy's hand again, helping him down the top half of the stairs; he was never aloud to leave the stage.

The next song started immediately after. Axel turned from the boy's retreating figure, and sat lazily in the same chair, draping his arm over the back and crossing his legs. Fourteen more songs to go. He suddenly wished this concert wasn't so long.

A party was waiting when Roxas finally found his seat.

Hayner dragged Roxas back in by the arm, shaking his shoulders violently.

"What was it like?!"

Roxas felt like a bobble head. He couldn't answer out loud, not yet at least; he didn't feel like screaming. Lets just put it this way, Axel just made _Spell Magic_ his favorite song. Ever.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

reviews are ALWAYS welcome -hint hint-

This really did happen, well, not to lucky Roxas, but to some girl on Koda Kumi's Black Cherry Tour in Tokyo Dome. So, yes, big artists are aloud to be pedophiles to their young fans lol

If you want the full naughty lyrics to Spell Magic, they are now in my profile, as well as a link to the actual music video. Please listen! If you can get past the icky part of the lyrics, it's a great song haha (it's Japanese too)


End file.
